Pot-de-chambre
by Almayen
Summary: L'histoire aurait pu continuer de manière aussi romantique qu'elle avait commencée, et n'entretenir aucun rapport avec Pot-de-chambre, mais c'était sans compter sur le stress sournois des grands moments. Harry repris son souffle, sortit une bague de sa poche et demanda très sérieusement : "Ginny Weasley. Veux tu me faire l'honneur, de devenir à moi, Harry Podfleur..."


Bienvenue à toi, charmante personne qui est venue sur cette histoire malgré le titre... particulier.

A l'origine de ce texte, un défi de mon amie **Baderoh** : placer les mots fleur d'oranger, pot de chambre, piscine et barbe à papa. Savoir pourquoi ces mots ont conduits à ceci... mystère. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Les dimanches après-midi étaient chez les Potter traditionnellement réservés à la promenade dans les bois. C'était l'occasion pour la famille de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, de pique-niquer au près de la **piscine** naturelle que formait le lac, et de sentir le parfum des **fleurs des orangers** qui bordaient les allées. S'il est vrai que l'on puisse légitimement s'étonner de la présence d'un oranger dans un bois anglais, il ne fallait pas oublier que ledit bois était magique, et abritait de nombreux feuillages différents. Mais revenons à la coutume des Potter._

 _Ceux-ci l'avait respectée sans aucune autre exception que la naissance de Lily, et ce depuis huit ans. Ce dimanche après-midi où se déroule notre histoire n'avait donc rien de bien exceptionnel. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se fasse entendre parmi les branches..._

 **oOoOo**

– **Pot-de-chambre** ! Pot-de-chambre !

Après Albus, ce fut au tour de Lily de renifler. Les deux cadets de la fratrie Potter étaient au bord des larmes. Ginny tentaient tant bien de les rassurer à coup de ''ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, on le retrouvera vite'', le frère et la sœur ne pouvaient cacher leur inquiétude. Cette inquiétude était partagée par le père et l'aîné de la famille qui, quelques mètres plus en avant, s'époumonaient à coup de ''pot-de-chambre !''

Voyant l'air déconfit d'Albus et de Lily, Ginny sourit et dit de l'air le plus confiant qu'elle avait :

– Pot-de-chambre ! Viens ici mon beau !

 **oOoOo**

 _À la lecture de cette dernière interpellation, le lecteur pouvait ressentir une once d'incompréhension – celle-ci balayant l'incompréhension dudit lecteur face à ce qui était manifestement une recherche pour un objet de commodité. C'est à ce moment que la narratrice que j'étais se devait de fournir quelque mise en contexte._

 _Et pour cela, il fallait remonter plusieurs années en avant..._

 **oOoOo**

Alors que la fin de la guerre venait de fêter ses deux ans, Harry James Potter n'avait eu le temps de pleinement profiter de ce répit : entre la septième année, le début d'une formation d'Auror, les multiples cérémonies et honneurs organisés, il n'avait eu que très peu de moments partagés sereinement avec Ginny. Le survivant décida donc, un bel après-midi de juin, d'emmener sa dulcinée dans une fête foraine afin de profiter l'un de l'autre.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit.

La véritable raison était plus romantique, et Ginny s'en aperçut lorsque Harry posa un genou à terre, et commença à exprimer tout son amour. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle après sa longue tirade, Ginny posa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Sous l'œil incrédule d'Harry, la main se mis à s'agiter plus fortement, jusqu'à ce que Ginny se recule. Voyant le regard étonné qu'il lui jetait, Ginny répondit à l'homme qui était en train de la demander en mariage :

– Tu avais un morceau de **barbe à papa** sur la joue. Désolée. Mais je ne voulais pas que mon compagnon pose la question fatidique les joues pleines de sucre.

Devant l'explication du geste, Harry leva les yeux aux ciel.

 **oOoOo**

 _L'histoire aurait pu continuer aussi romantique qu'elle avait commencée, et n'entretenir aucun rapport avec Pot-de-chambre, mais c'était sans compter sur le stress sournois des grands moments._

 **oOoOo**

Harry repris son souffle, sorti une bague de sa poche et demanda très sérieusement :

– Ginny Weasley. Veux tu me faire l'honneur, de devenir à moi, Harry Podfleur...

Harry ne sut jamais comment sa langue avait pu fourcher à ce point, mais le fait était là. Il avait demandé sa compagne en mariage, en se désignant par ''Pot-de-fleur''.

Devenant aussi rouge que la bannière Griffondor, Harry balbutia des paroles sans sens, jusqu'à ce que Ginny, qui avait fini de rigoler, vienne se mettre à sa hauteur.

– Harry Potter, oui. Je veux devenir ta femme. Mais je refuse de prendre pour nom de famille 'pot-de-fleur', ajouta t-elle malicieusement.

À cela, Harry fut soulagé et inquiet. Soulagé de la réponse positive de sa nouvelle fiancée. Et inquiet car connaissant ladite fiancée, il sut qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais oublier cette bévue.

Alors que Harry pensait l'affaire ''pot-de-fleur'' enterrée, celle-ci refit surface lors de la première grossesse de Ginny. Les deux futurs parents désespéraient de trouver un prénom pour le bébé à venir. Après moult discussions et débats sans issues, le couple excédé opta d'un commun accord que ''pot-de-fleur'' était un prénom parfait.

Malheureusement pour eux, l'Etat civil n'était pas de cet avis.

 **oOoOo**

Harry et Ginny prénommèrent alors leur nouveau-né James, mais se mirent au défi de réussir à faire appeler leur prochain enfant Pot-de-fleur, en souvenir de cette demande en mariage si spéciale.

Mais l'état civil n'accepta toujours pas, ni pour Albus, ni pour Lily.

 **oOoOo**

L'occasion de prénommer l'un de leur proche ''pot-de-fleur'' leur fut finalement donnée lorsque la famille décida d'adopter un chien.

Du moins, lorsque les parents cédèrent aux supplications de leurs enfant quant à la possession d'une boule de poils.

L'on nomma alors le chien Pot-de-fleur, et toute la tribu fut heureuse. Jusqu'à la réalisation que l'activité préférée de Pot-de-fleur était de se rouler dans la boue.

Le chien, au combien agréable et attentionné par ailleurs, n'en dégageait pas moins la plupart du temps une odeur peu soutenable, si bien que l'on décréta que l'on ne pouvait décidément plus l'appeler ''pot-de-fleur''. Les fleurs sentaient trop bon. Ce fut finalement James qui trouva la solution : le chien allait être rebaptisé ''pot-de-chambre''. Ainsi, l'on gardait l'origine du nom, tout en étant fidèle à l'odeur de l'animal.

Celui-ci, devenu suffisamment âgé, accompagnait désormais les Potter dans leurs promenades dominicales. Ce qui nous ramène au dimanche nous intéressant, et au cri angoissé du début de notre histoire : Pot-de-chambre avait disparu au détours d'un bosquet...

 **oOoOo**

Mais q _ue le lecteur se rassure. Le temps que celui-ci accomplisse son devoir en suivant les mots du narrateur, et en découvrant l'origine du nom de l'animal, Pot-de-chambre avait été retrouvé sain et sauf au pied d'un saule pleureur._

 _Les Potter voulurent gronder le chien pour la frayeur qui leur avaient causé, mais qui pouvait décemment réprimander un être retrouvé ? Certainement pas eux, qui sortirent la nappe de pique-nique pour savourer l'après-midi ensoleillé._

* * *

Note de fin : j'ai essayé de faire un dessin super classe d'Harry et de Drago. Autant dire que ça ressemblait à une lamentable patate. Sinon.. review ?


End file.
